


Of Two Broken Men

by The_Flaming_Gecko



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sherlock - Freeform, reichenbach mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flaming_Gecko/pseuds/The_Flaming_Gecko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns home from John and Mary's wedding. He's not expecting what happens.</p>
<p>(could be considered violent depending on whose reading)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Two Broken Men

Sherlock placed his violin back in its case, slipping the music he had just played into an envelope for John and his new wife Mary. Placing it on the stand where it would be found. As the music became loud and everyone began dancing. 

It was then he took his leave. Taking his coat and scarf, putting them on as the chilled air hit him as he exited the building.   
Getting into the cab he sat in silence. Not even bothering to look at his phone. Anyone of any kind of entertainment were still at the wedding. Instead he gazed mindlessly out the window feeling numb, organizing his thoughts and deleting useless information. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the taxi finally came to a stop outside of 221B Baker Street. Sherlock got out not bothering to pay knowing that the driver was a worker of his brother’s.

The flat was dark as he entered. Mrs. Hudson wouldn’t be home for a while longer. He hung up his coat and scarf. Not bothering to turn on any lights. Planning to just go to his room – if he decided to go that far – maybe the couch would be better.

Just a few steps down the hall, he smelt it. The strong scent of alcohol and gun polish. He felt the cold metal touch the back of his neck causing his skin to prickle thought – whether from adrenalin or from fear – he would never admit it. He felt more awake than he had all day. 

“Your hand his steady even though you hold it to the back of my neck – you are used the use of guns. You are obviously intoxicated going by the strong smell of scotch-“

“Shut the fuck up.” 

The voice sounded familiar. Of course, Sherlock knew who the man that stood behind him with a gun against his skin was. They had met in pubs, out in public, never once saying a word to the other, sharing quick glances from across the room. There was no doubt that the man had been stalking him – unsuccessfully as Sherlock always knew he was there. 

The gun was shoved closer to his skin. Sherlock’s body flinched – silently cursing his body’s natural response to the threat.

“Sebastian…put the gun down…” It hadn’t taken much to learn the man’s name after the second time he had been spotted. Mycroft wasn’t completely useless.

“Shut up!”

All of this was out of character for the sniper. Logically, if he had wanted to kill Sherlock, all he had to do was pull the trigger and slip out of the flat before Mrs. Hudson returned from the party. But here he stood, letting Sherlock talk. Maybe there was hope of surviving the encounter after all. Slowly Sherlock turned to face the tall blond man. He stopped moving, he stood now in front of him. The once steady hand shook now. Sebastian’s eyes were red, slightly puffy – evident that the sniper had been crying. 

“I-I didn’t say you could move!” He thrust the gun toward Sherlock’s forehead. 

Again his body flinched away. His mind racing to solve the predicament he was in. By the looks of it, Moran would pass out soon from the way his eyes were unfocused and the slight sway of the gun as he tried to keep himself up. 

“Sebastian, hand me the gun.”

“No!” The gun shook again as he tried to keep it still and aimed straight. “You have to pay for what you did!”

A child would have known what he was talking about.

“I didn’t pull the trigger…I didn’t kill him.”

“You did!” The anger raising in his voice were it once was unsure. This was not going as planned. “You could have prevented his death!” He was starting to get emotional. Unpredictable. "You were supposed to do one thing! ONE!"

“I couldn’t let him win. He killed people.”

“AND YOU KILLED HIM!” His finger was now on the trigger, he became surer of himself and more of a threat. This needed to be stopped. Now.

Without hesitation, Sherlock placed his hand over Sebastian’s, lowering the gun as the blonde’s hand started to shake again the minute his made contact.

“I lost someone on that roof too…” Remembering the way John had been effected because of the events of that day.

Sebastian looked at him like a broken man then, his arm would have dropped down to his side but Sherlock kept a hold of the gun. As soon as Sebastian’s hand loosened, Sherlock took it. Switching on the safety and emptying the cartage. 

It was then that the sniper began to fall, leaving Sherlock to unexpectedly catch him. With some afforded he half carried half dragged Sebastian Moran – world’s most dangerous snipers – to the couch. Not bothering to do any more than to leave him there, going to put the gun in a safe before going to his room successfully and locking his own door to be sure Sebastian Moran didn’t try to kill him in his sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to think logically.

Logically, he should call Lestrade now, have the blond assassin arrested for breaking and entering. Logically, he should need counseling for having a gun held to his head. Logically, he shouldn’t be letting his attacker sleep on his couch. 

But Sherlock wasn’t one to be normal. He wasn’t logical by the boring people’s standards. 

He had a highly trained assassin sleeping on his couch. One that just moments ago was threatening to shoot him. 

And all his decided to do was lock himself in his room until morning when Sebastian Moran would be able to think clearly without the scotch preventing him from thinking clearly.

They were two broken men, two men who had lost something dear to them that day. The only ones to understand them now, were each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've written a story. I was (and still am for one or two stories) on Fanfiction.net. I thought about this for a while and i know its not perfect. I can promise that as I get back into writing it will get better.   
> So if you liked this, tell me what it was that you like. Do you wish to see more? Because I do have a lot planned for them if you do.


End file.
